Being With Lylla Again
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories revolving around Rocket and his soulmate, Lylla and thevadventures having her back in his life entails
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **So after writing that new chapter for Brothers To The Core where Lylla comes back into Rocket's life and learning about her from my guy friend earlier, plus I was thinking about her and Rocket all weekend so felt like writing a series of stories for these two.**

 **So in this first one, Rocket is hanging out on Knowhere and in Starling's Tavern but then Lylla shows up which makes Rocket happy to have her in his life again having fun, plus hanging out on the Milano despite Lylla being shy**

* * *

Rocket was happily docking his ship into Knowherr, as he was going to have some fun there, plus Groot was back at the Milano with the others since the teenage treelike being could get into trouble there which Rocket was understanding about heading to Starling's Tavern which was his favourite place to frequent when he and the others came to Knowhere.

He was ordering a drink for himself, hearing footsteps, unaware it was a certain female brown-grey furred otter female but Rocket was surprised, seeing Lylla who was his soulmate, makijg him grin letting her sit down beside him ordering herva drink, making Lylla grin despite fidgeting with something in her paws, seeing it was a rock, knowing rocks were an otter's favourite toy.

"Hey, it's been so long, and bet beingba Guardian of thevGalaxy keeps you busy, and yes I still have my childhood rock, but wear it aroubd my neck like an necklace so I don't lose it." Lylla mentioned sipping her drink.

"Yeah, I was but missed you too, toots." Rocket replied making her giggle.

"Yeah, and bet you've been exploring space, plus sending me stuff." Rocket said.

They were holding paws, not caring if anybody saw, like the Guardians or the others in the tavern, as they had been reunited which made them both happy, Pkus were exchanging phone numbers so they could talk to each other when they weren't around each other, plus Lylla was curious about thevMilano making him chuckle.

"Yeah, Quill's ship is impressive alright, as I help fix it up." Rocket told her, making her grin knowing he was pretty amazing with tech, plus knew he was Jackie Le Rou's successor, so they were exchanging stories plus we're happy being together again.

"Yeah, but things are getting better, plus I missed you." Lylla said seeing a bazaki game going on, seeing others in the tavern getting excited but they were leaving for a bit, before things got crazy or they got into trouble because Lylla knew about Rocket's criminal records being expunged, so she didn't want her boy in trouble.

They were stargazing plus we're talking about things, plus Lylla was fidgeting with her rock, making Rocket chuckle because she was being adorable hugging her, making her smirk knowing that being around him was good.

Plus she hoped that he and the other Guardian's were alright, hearing Rocket yawning, but it was cute.

* * *

"Whoa, the Milano is very impressive, from the inside, it's pretty cool you're a Guardian of the Galaxy, where I run my ship." Lylla said to him making Rocket chuckle, his furry cheeks going red unaware that the others were curious about the otter female with Rocket, realising this was the mysterious Lylla that Rocket talked about, making Starlord surprised that Rocket had a soulmate that was furry.

Right now, both Lylla and Rocket were at the kitchen drinking coffee, and talking seeing Lylla shy the second Groot walked in, making Gamora get it because the female otter was more comfortable around Rocket, so hoped that Lylla would warm up to them in time with visiting Rocket.

They were surprised seeing Gamora and Mantis joining them, making Rocket hope that Mantis would not try to sense Lylla's feelings like she normally did, seeing Lylla fidgeting with her rock, stroking it with her paw.

"It was her favourite toy growing up, but now wears it around her neck, so she does not lose it." Rocket told them, seeing Mantis sensing Lylla.

"She feels love for you, Rocket." Mantis told him.

"Mantis!" Rocket yelled making Lylla giggle at his reaction.

"So are you cybernetic, like he is?" Gamora asked Lylla.

"No I am not cybernetic, but sentient." Lylla replied to her making Rocket hope, that Drax and Starlord would take it easy on her if she met the both of them, like how she was warming up to Gamora and Mantis along with getting used to Groot, plus he would teach her how to speak his tongue like Asgardians did.


	2. Getting Him To Sleep

**A/N**

 **Hehe, here's more, and hope you're enjoying plus Lylla/Rocket are adorable.**

 **In this one, Rocket is tired from staying up talking to Lylla on Skype, plus Mantis uses her powers to get him to take an nap, without him realising she did it, plus Groot, Drax and Starlord are spying on Lylla and Rocket which Gamora is not amused by.**

* * *

Gamora and the others noticed, that Rocket was tired which only Groot knew about, as Rocket had been up late talking to Lylla on Skype because she was bringing packages to Knowhere but would come hang out with him later which made the raccoon male excitable, making Mantis touch him sensing he was sleepy.

"If you want, I can get him to take an nap, so he won't be so crabby." Mantis told them, making Starlord tempted to let her do that, knowing how Rocket did not like strangers touching him, seeing Groot curious hoping his friend would before Lylla got here, because him being grumpy would surprise her.

"Sure, you can do the sleep thing on the rodent, that you did with Ego, to get him to sleep." Drax said to her.

"I guess so, but I should wait." Mantis told him, but saw Rocket in his and Groot's room, using his cellphone to see, if Lylla texted him making the empath get it, using her powers to sooth the auburn furred male into sleep seeijg him lying on his side in sleep relieving her, leaving his and Groot's room.

"He's asleep now, but let's hope that he does not get mad." Mantis said to them, hoping that Rocket would not figure out what she did, seeing that Lylla was here afterva bit after delivering goods, plus had brought packages for them, moreso Rocket wondering where Rocket was, hearing he was sleeping because they had been up late.

""That was why he was so grumpy, but Mantis used her empathic gift, to sooth him." Drax said to her.

"Yeah, it's good she did this, but he will feel better." Lylla told him, being a little shy around him and Starlord compared to Gamora and Mantis making Starlord get it, only wondered how Rocket ever got Lylla to be his girlfriend making her chuckle.

"We have a lot in common, Rocket and me you know?" Lylla told him, drinking tea.

"Yeah we can tell, from what he told us, but we're happy for the both of you, just Quill might make jokes about you two, but ignore them, because he's being dumb about things or jealous." Gamora replied.

"Yeah, Rockie warned me about that, but I can handle myself." Lylla told her.

* * *

Rocket began to stir later, wondering how he had fallen asleep, in the first place thinking he had zoned out, unaware that Mantis had helped him zone out or that Lylla was here, sitting up going to get a snack stunned that Lylla was here guessing she had finished her delivery, seeing her nod because she was relieved that he was a little less grumpy after sleeping, making him chuckle after she hugged him.

"Yeah, I was done with doing stuff, but you hungry?" Lylla said to him, seeing pellets, because she knew what he loved after they'd met so was letting him be, hoping he didn't know that Mantis had used her powers on him to get him to sleep seeing him drinking coffee making him happy, hoping that Lylla was alright.

"You don't have to worry about me, you know?" she told him making him grin.

"That's a good thing, you know?" Rocket told her, making her grin.

The others were watching, making Gamora shake her head at Drax, Groot and Starlord spying on Lylla and Rocket making them wonder what her problem was.

"You should give them their space, unless you want an angry Rocket, plus Lylla is good for him." Gamora told Starlord.

"I am Groot, I am Groot." Groot told her, seeing her nod.

"Yes Rocket deserves to have somebody in his life, he wouldn't spy on us, if we were dating." Gamora told Starlord, making him go red as Drax chuckled knowing some of the jokes Starlord had been coming up with, finding out that Rocket had a soulmate making Groot hope that Rocket did not know, or he would do something like screw with his Zune.

"Yeah, alright we'll leave him be, but it is funny." Starlord said to them.


	3. Having Some Fun On Terra

**A/N**

 **Hehe here's more, but surprised, well not that surprised that a lot of people are reading because it involves Lylla so hope you're all enjoying the series.**

 **So in this one, Rocket is a little anxious because he has not heard from Lylla in a few days but getting a package from her helps him relax, plus hanging out with her when he and the Guardian's visit Terra and surprised she visited her home world**

* * *

"Something must be wrong, as she has not replied to my IMing her, I hope she's alright!" Rocket said.

"I am Groot, I am Groot." Groot said looking up from his game, while Rocket was inventing things or upgrading the ship, or his own ship Pkus Jackie Le Rou had sent him blueprints which he was anxious to get his paws into yet not hearing from Lylla made him worried.

"I know she can handle herself, but I worry about her." Rocket replied.

He had lost her once, so now the universe had reunited them, he did not want to lose her again, something he had not told the others about, making Groot get it, hoping he would calm down plus Drax said there was a package for Rocket making his eyes widen, dropping the tool in his paw, leaving his and Groot's room which surprised Groot hoping that Lylla was alright for Rocket's sake.

Rocket was opening the package seeing pellets along with other things that Lylla knew her boy would like plus had added an note explaining she was doing some things, and would see him in a few days, making him unawsre she was visiting her home world knowing Rocket woukd be nervous meeting her family.

"I am Groot, I am Groot?" he heard Grootbask him.

"Yeah, I feel better, plus can't wait to hear what she's been up to." Rocket said.

Starlord was relieved that Rocket was feeling better, as Gamora had told him about Lylla, so he was easing up on the teasing Rocket about it, knowing if he did it, Rocket could emotionally explode, which would not be good.

* * *

"So, you had fun the last few days, eh?" Rocket said to Lylla, as they were playing darts in a tavern while the Milano was on Terra which Rocket had sent their co-ordinates to Lylla so they could hang out, while the others were exploring.

"Yep, I was doing deliveries, plus I visited home, in a long while, which was good, plus my family are impressed, and curious about the brave Guardian of the Galaxy I love." Lylla said kissing him making his eyes widen chuckling hysterically, besides being tongue tied making Lylla giggle at him being a dork.

"Awww it's alright, Rocket, my family will like you, and bet your family would be curious about me, as I know how crazy your home world is." Lylla said seeing Rocket nod in reply, knowing his family might embarrasse him, if he let Lylla meet them, or moreso his brother, Ranger not letting that bother him right now.

"Yeah, but relieved you're alright, as I was worrying about you." Rocket told her.

They were also drinking a lot, enjoying the ambience like on Knowhere, stunning her that nothing had happened, which was good plus she knew her boy was being careful, because of his criminal record being expunged by Novacore so was proud of his self-restraint and getting tired, heading to her ship, making Rocket grin, hoping the others would not read too much into it.

He was impressed being in her ship, as it was a bit tidier than the Milano, plus saw her smirk, being on the couch because she was tired from travelling, as well as having fun tonight, making Rocket agree lying beside her, knowing things were good.

"Relax Rockie, nothing's gonna happen to me, you're not gonna lose me." Lylla replied cuddling him which was good and soothing, making them relax falling asleep, unaware that Rocket's friends were looking for him.

Later that day, both Lylla and Rocket were awake but hung over, from drinking last night, making Rocket realise that his friends were probably wondering where he was, and maybe breakfadt would help them out, because he knew how to make omelettes impressing Lylla, that he could cook of sorts.

"Yeah, the otjers don't know, or they would get me to do it." he told her drinking coffee, along with Lylla seeing Rocket's phone go off, because it was Starlord so he was talking on the phone, assuring them, he was fine making Lylla get it.

"Hey it's alright, they aren't mad at you plus they know I do stuff like this all the time, along with Groot." Rocket told her kissing her making her giggle at her brave Guardian

Later back on thevMilano, Mantis noticed that Rocket was in a really, really good mood which was odd but good, guessing Lylla had been hanging out with him again seeing him nod.

"Yeah while we were visiting Terra, Lylla and me were hanging out in a bar drinking, playing darts." Rocket replied, leaving out the part about being in Lylla's ship because the others reactions would be surprising.


	4. Dealing With A Dosed Up Lylla

**A/N**

 **Here, have more Lylla/Rocket as they're adorable plus this one was one of the things my guy friend and I were talking about yesterday, but it's cute.**

 **In this one, Lylla comes down with a bad cold which worries Rocket so he goes to her ship to help her feel better since he cares about her very much.**

* * *

It was late night in her ship, and Lylla was catching up on some downtime, because she had not had deliveries in a few days which was good but coming down with something, sneezing a lot, which was why she had not hung out with Rocket in case she shared germs with him, so keeping her distance from him because she would hate to get those she cared about, especially Rocket sick, stroking her rock with a paw.

"I hope Rockie's not upset, or worried about me, as I don't feel so great, maybe I'm getting a cold." she said to it sniffling knowing resting would maybe help her, lying down in her bed feeling run down snuggling into her bedcovers out like a light from the germs infecting her system.

After waking up later, she felt really dosed up, her nose was stuffed up along with her head, her throat was hurting like crazy and coughing but feeling warm, and miserable wanting Rocket to cuddle her, even though she does not want to get him sick.

She saw her phone go off, as it was Rocket, explaining to him that she was sick which he could hear in her voice, making him feel bad for her because he hated when those he cared about were sick or injured, so was wanting to go to Lylla's ship so he could take care of her deciding to, not caring if the others freaked out.

"I'll be careful, Groot but Lylla needs me." Rocket told him.

He was getting in his ship leaving the Milano, going to Lylla's ship entering and hearing sneezing and whimpering, making him nervous leaving his ship seeing Lylla feverishly working at the console despite mucus leaking from her nose making Rocket sigh, shaking his furry head putting a paw gently on Lylla's head, feeling she was red hot, guessing she had a bad cold stunning her he was here.

"Seh, Rockie's here, but you gotta rest, as you have a pretty bad cold." he assured her.

"But what if I get you sick, Rockie?" Lylla said sounding miserable but cute in Rocket's opinion, getting her to blow her nose into a tissue hearing her miserable, going to the couch, knowing having a bad cold was not fun, getting a cold compress placing it on her furry head to bring down the fever, humming something to calm her down, seeing her get sleepy.

He was wrapping a blanket aroubd her gently, seeing her touching her rock, which was cute, making him smile because she was very cute right now, despite having a bad cold.

* * *

"Here, as orange juice has vitamin C in it, which Quill says can weaken germs, especially cold and flu germs besides medicine, because I love you, and don't want anything to happen." Rocket told Lylla after she had women up.

"Yeah, your friend has a point, as I feel terrible and miserable." Lylla said to him, sounding like she had girl flu making Rocket worry remembering Starlord telling him about guy flu which turned males like him into miserable drama kings so how Lylla was acting was resembling guy flu.

"Yeah, but you're worth getting sick for, toots." Rocket told her, making her brown-grey furred cheeks go pink making Rocket hope she wasn't burning up hearing her assure him it was not a fever, cuddling him, making him chuckle because he loved her cuddles plus she was dosed up pretty bad, so was letting her rest, because it would help her get better.

"Let's hope your friends aren't mad, because you're here with me." Lylla said weakly.

"Hey, hey don't worry, everybody gets sick or hurt sometimes let's just focus on you getting better." Rocket said hearing her video phone go off, as it was her mom, making Rocket hide, seeing Lylla answer, explaining she was dosed up and busy, making Rocket impressed by this, seeing her hanging up.

"Yeah, but we'll work on the you meeting them part, don't sweat it." Lylla said sneezing blowing her nose into a tissue that Rocket had handed her hoping she would get over this cold in a few days, so did not mind cuddling her.


	5. Meeting His Family

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the series, so hope you are enjoying.**

 **In this one, Lylla meets Rocket's family which goes well, until Rocket's brother, Ranger starts teasing him to the point of emotional combustion, yet Lylla telling Gamora and Mantis what happened, plus calms Rocket down.**

* * *

"Is _everything alright Rockie, as your family will get it, that we're together, that we like each other?" Lylla said._

 _"I-I guess, but be prepared, as Ranger will make jokes, just like Quill does with me." Rocket advised her, feeling Lylla hug him, as he was bringing her to meet his mom, brother and sister, which made him anxious._

 _"Hey we deal with crazier stuff like me delivering cargoes, and you being a Guardian of the Galaxy, we got this." Lylla told him making him guess she was right, hoping nothing would happen to stress Rocket out, to the point of emotional combustion, because Gamora had told her about this._

 _They saw Rocket's mom surprised but grin, seeing her son's girlfriend, realising Lylla was not their species which was fine, hoping that Ranger would not pull anything, since he was hanging out or doing something._

 _"Hey mom, this is Lylla, the girl I've been talking about." Rocket told her seeing his mom happy for him, because she did worry about him, knowing he had tried to help him, when she, Ranger and his sister had been de-evolved, so we're happy being evolved again, guessing that Lylla might be like them, since she'd never seen Lylla here._

 _"Yeah I'm Lylla Otter, Ms Raccoon, but your son is pretty special." she said shyly, fidgeting with her rock aroubd her furry neck making Rocket get it, seeing his mom welcoming Lylla which was a good thing, as h had been nervous about how his family would react, yet he still had Ranger to deal with seeing his sister surprised by her littler brotner's soulmate._

 _"I think she's perfect for you, from what Lylla told us, but Ranger might make fun, just a heads up." she told Rocket after washing up._

 _"I can handle him, plus Lylla is helping." Rocket told her, seeing Ranger join them, amused by Lylla being Rocket's soulmate making jokes, making Lylla and Rocket roll their eyes, until Ranger mentioned something about Groot, that hit an nerve._

 _"Ignore him, Rockie this is what he wants, to get under your fur." Lylla said holding his paw feeling him calm down relieving Rocket's mom and sister, seeing Ranger annoyed that he was not bugging his brother._

* * *

It was a few days later, after that dinner with her boy's family, wondering if he was alright because during dinner with his mom, brother and sister, Rocket's brother, Ranger had been bugging him to the point of emotional combustion which she was understanding but hadn't heard from him, so was going to the Milano to see if he was alright making Starlord and the others surprised, but Gamora and Mantis we're happy seeing Lylla guessing it had to do with visiting Rocket's family.

"Is it alright if we have girl talk?" Lylla asked, seeing Gamora and Mantis nod since Drax, Groot and had their own things to do, plus they were making tea, as Lylla heard soft singing from Rocket's room making Lylla curious hoping maybe bringing him a snack might help his mood, hearing Mantis ask how the other night had went.

"It was good until Ranger, Rocket's brother started teasing him, about me being his soulmate." Lylla told them, making Gamora guess it was like Starlord with the jokes he did on Rocket seeing her drinking tea plus eating cookies putting some on a plate making Gamora guess that she was bringing some to Rocket.

Lylla was opening the door to Rocket's room seeing him working on something, guessing it was from those blueprints, that Jackie had sent him, seeing him happy to see her.

"Hey Rockie, sorry about the other night, but it was kind of fun meeting your family, besides Ranger." she said..

"Yeah, Ranger's always been like that, but he's just jealous." he replied, as Lylla was sitting beside him, talking, laughing and being their quirky selves making Gamora smile checking on Lylla, leaving them be.


	6. Holiday Antics

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, and hope you are liking, plus I love the antics that ensue in this one, even though it's not the holidays but I love where this one was going, especially the Rocket Fuel part that was making me giggle hysterically, coming up with it so hope you enjoy.**

 **In this one, it's the holidays so Lylla is hanging out with Rocket besides stressing over her Grootmas gift for him besides Rocket and her having coffee on Knowhere plus Rocket makes cocktails when they're hanging on the Milano yet he looks after Lylla being hung over**

* * *

"I wonder, what he would want, for the holidays?" Lylla pondered talking to her rock.

It was the beginning of December meaning it was the holiday season across the universe, plus Christmas on Terra, as she knew that Rocket and his friends would be going there for Christmas, or Grootmas, as Rocket called it which she found adorable plus Groot had let slip that Rocket had gotten her the perfect Ho,iday gift, which was putting pressure on her.

Plus she was going to hang out with Rocket in a bit, if there weren't any deliveries she had to make, knowing she might be delivering gifts to some across the galaxy which made her smile at this thought, relieved she had no deliveries right now docking into the hangar bay at Knowhere, since that was where the Guardian's were hanging out.

"Hey Lylla you made it, you didn't have any deliveries?" Rocket asked her, as she shook her furry head as they were going off on their own making Starlord nervous, despite Gamora assuring him that Lylla would keep Rocket out of trouble, guessing she was right plus Lylla noticed, that Starlord was wearing a Santa hat, making Lylla giggle.

"Quill is trying to spread holiday spirit, which is alright, but you alright?" Rocket told her, as he was worried about her being alone during the holidays giving Gamoraan idea since they kind of had room on the Milano making Mantis agree, knowing that Rocket would get irked if he could not see Lylla during the holidays, plus knew that Groot had been annoyed by Starlord trying to put ornaments on his branches.

"We'll talk about it, alright?" Starlord told them, as they were going to have fun hoping that Rocket would not get himself into too much trouble, since Lylla was with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lylla and Rocket were hanging out and having coffee but Lylla was having eggnog, because she liked the stuff during this time of year, making Rocket grin at how cute she was being, but was eating cookies and fruitcake which Rocket knew some Terrans thought were toxic, which he thought was funny wanting to make Starlord eat some, making Lylla giggle at her boy's antics.

"Rockie, it's adorable how you're being plus how's the coffee?" Lylla said holding his paw, while there was holiday music which was boosting their holiday spirits only Lylla knew it was flu season, worrying for her boy knowing cargo pilots like her got flu shots this time of year, seeing him flinch at this, knowing Lylla was looking out for him.

"I'm not a fan of doctors, alright?" he stated making her get it, dropping the subject.

However later while they were hanging out on the Milano, Starlord noticed Rocket mixing drinks, shaking his head at whatever he was up to wondering how Rocket got his paws on alcohol that was on Terra, unawsre Lylla had helped being a cargo pilot.

"Oh relax Quill, I'm being careful, it's not like I made Groot anything!" Rocket stated.

"Just be careful, as you get unhinged on this stuff, like the first time at Starling's." Starlord warned seeing Rocket roll his eyes because he had wanted to make a certain cocktail that he called Rocket Fuel and he and Lylla had been drinking some seeing Lylla sleepy, so was taking her to his and Groot's room putting her in the day bed tucking her in.

He kissed her furry cheek making him smile, seeing her snuggling into the bedcovers, snoring softly making Rocket smile wrapping a gift making Groot guess, it was Lylla's Grootmas present seeing Rocket nod.

"I am Groot, I am Groot?" he heard Groot ask him.

"Of course I love Lylla that much, of course you're part of my life and when Lylla and I have kids, you would be their uncle, plus we'd teach them to speak Groot." Rocket told him.

Groot was leaving both Lylla and Rocket be, joining the others relieving them, that Rocket and Lylla were hanging out, and Rocket was being calmer.


	7. Talking About The Future

Lylla chuckled as Groot had told her, what Rocket had told him about loving her which she knew was true because they had been apart but reunited remembering earlier she and Rocket had been drinking cocktails seeing Rocket sleeping and beginning to stir, grinning from good dreams in a very long time making Lylla happy knowing about this kissing him making Groot chuckle holding mistletoe above them

"Imagine if we did haveca family, girl, you know?" Rocket said yawning, drinking coffee as caffeine helped with what they'd been doing making Starlord and the others stunned by how much caffeine they were drinking.

"That would be intresting, since you are strong willed, plus Lylla is sweet so your kids would be cool." Drax said making Groot agre.

Lylla grinned at Drax's comment, as she had been dreaming about, making Rocket and the others curious hearing her explain making Rocket impressed hearing what kids they had, liking the sound of fatherhood, like teaching Athens to speak Groot.

"Yeah, I think that would be fun for you two, one day." Gamora told them.

Lylla nodded eating gingerbread men, or some of the leftover things from gingerbread house making, making Starlord impressed guessing it was cute, seeing Rocket nod.

* * *

"You think we would be good parents, if it happened one day?" Rocket asked.

"Yeah, as they would have your brains and strong will, plus my sweet nature and stuff." Lylla replied to him cuddling him while having fun together as talking earlier about things, had gotten them inspired them talking about the future because they were talking about things like maybe having a family one day, which they both liked the sound of.

"Yeah and maybe they'll be ottercoons." Rocket joked smirking.

"You're a dork, you know that?" Lylla said.

"Yeah but I'm your dork and hope they have a happy childhood, you know?" Rocket replied, making Lylla get what he meant because he had told her about his past.

"If those scientists try to get their hands on our kids, they would have to deal with us." Lylla assured.

"Our kids will have trouble getting mischief past you." Rocket said kissing her grinning in case the others had heard what they were talking about well Mantis had, telling Gamora who was surprised, that Lylla and Rocket were already making plans for the future which made sense as it was nearly New Year's which was smart.

"We should hope, that it works out for them, since Lylla is good for him." Starlord said.


	8. Getting Her Some Help

_A/N_

 ** _Here's more of the series, so hope you're still enjoying._**

 ** _In this one, after seeing that Lylla's paw is hurt, Rocket gets her help, despite his thing with doctors plus has an idea that he might want to run past the others before putting it into action._**

* * *

"You alright girl, what happened?" Rocket asked seeing Lylla gritting her teeth, because her paw really hurt, but she did not want to tell him, in case she looked weak in front of him unaware he could sense something was wrong with her wanting to help.

"I'm fine, Rockie-" Lylla lied but he saw her paw was hurt, making him surprised by this, wondering why she'd hidden it from him hearing her say she did not want to look weak or worry him.

"You're not, but we gotta get it looked at." Rocket replied stroking her back, which was relaxing her making the others wonder, if things were alright, seeing Rocket shake his furry head, saying Lylla needed medical aid despite his fear of doctors thanks to his past taking her to get her paw checked out seeing her whimper, trying to hide it feeling Rocket hug her, after putting the ship on auto pilot.

"You don't have to put on a brave face, as I can tell it's hurting, so it's alright to cry." Rocket assured her hearing her whimper but it reminded him of things, assuring her that they would get her paw fixed.

"Yeah it happened during a cargo delivery, Rockie." Lylla told him making him get it because these things happened, hoping the others woukdn't be too worried that he had left to help Lylla.

* * *

Groot and the others noticed that Rocket was not on the Milano, plus his ship was not in the hangar bay making them worried, as they thought he and Lylla had blasted off, unaware that Rocket had taken Lylla to get her paw looked at, but later saw Rocket return with Lylla seeing her paw in a cast, making them, including Gamora curious about what had happened to Lylla seeing her go with Gamora so they could talk.

"Lylla needed help, so I brought her to a doc on Terra, and her paw is broken, which is why she has a cast." Rocket said.

"Whoa you faced the doctor thing to help Lylla?" Drax asked him, seeing him quiet.

He saw Gamora, Lylla and Mantis together plus saw them drawing on her cast, seeing Gamora ask who drew the smiley face on the cast.

"Oh that was Rocket, as he was trying to cheer me u after getting the cast, which is sweet, he was worried about me." Lylla said making both females smirk, knowing how much Rocket cared about Lylla, hoping she would be alright seeing her nod.

Plus Rocket had a brillant idea, about her joining them, so they could be together a lot, plus Lylla woukdn't be lonely wanting to tell Groot later before telling the others his idea.


	9. Cuddle Time

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the series, but hope you enjoy plus this one is cute, because Rocket is wanting to distract Lylla from her paw.**

 **In this one, Rocket is having cuddle time with Lylla, because of what happened to her paw, and a late night adventure butts into this but it still is cute**

* * *

"Woah, you want me to become a Guardian of thevGalaxy like you?" Lylla said, after Rocket had told her his idea seeing her hanging out with him, later that night.

"Yep that way we could hang out a lot, plus you wouldn't be lonely, you know?" Rocket said to her as she was drinking coffee being careful with her broken paw so she would not hurt it further, making Rocket get it looking at her cast with all the signatures and little drawings on it.

"It could be fun, because we are soul mates, you know?" Lylla admitted to him, making him grin as they were hanging out on her ship which was in the hangar bay of the Milano chuckling plus were being themselves and he was being careful holding her paw that was in the cast as it was healing, hoping the others approved of his idea.

"Does it hurt, your paw, Lylla?" Rocket asked her.

"Yeah, but I can handle it, Rockie, like you, I'm tough which is one of the things you love about me." Lylla said kissing him, unaware Starlord was watching curious wondering what was happening with them seeing Rocket annoyed by him butting into his and Lylla's hanging out and him making her feel better about having a broken paw.

"I was just curious about what you were doing, as you were being quiet, which is surprising." Starlord told him, making Rocket sigh.

"I was cheering Lylla up, about having a broken paw, alright?" Rocket said, giving him a look that said go away making Starlord roll his eyes at the auburn furred male's antics.

"We have something we need to do, to get units, plus you can cuddle Lylla, when we get back." Starlord told him making him annoyed despite Lylla saying she would wait up for him, as he was grabbing his gear, making her smirk knowing mischief would ensue.

* * *

"Awww she fell asleep while waiting for me to come back, that's cute and guess she was talking to her rock." Rocket mumbled softly to himself after he and the others had came back, after an adventure hopimg that Lylla was alright taking off his armour hearing the female otter snoring softly, probably deep in dreaming climbing in beside her, opposed to going to his and Groot's room as Lylla needed him hoping the others woukd not get ideas.

"Hi Rockie..." Lylla said softly in her sleep making a smile cross his furry face kissing her cheek.

Later that morning, he was awake, but seeing Lylla beginning to stir, smiling seeing him there, hoping nobody flipped out since it had been cute, and she'd been waiting for him to come back after leaving with Starlord wondering what had happened.

"We went on a late night adventure, to get units, sorry for keeping you waiting." Rocket told her, holding her good paw kissing it making her giggle liking seeing him this way seeing him put his armour back on leaving to get breakfast, along with Lylla making Starlord and the others wonder why Rocket was in such a good mood, guessing he'd been hanging out with Lylla after returning to the Milano later.

"Relax nothing happened, alright?" Lylla said, despite her paw hurting despite her having bed fur which made her look cute which Rocketvagreed with, kissing her making Drax grin and Starlord surprised by this, seeing Rocket ignore him because it was no different from how Starlord was with Gamora, seeing Groot agree with Rocket while they were drinking coffee.


	10. Dreaming Of The Future

" _Aww the baby otter loojs like Lylla and the baby trash eater looks like Rocket!" Starlord said, making Rocket give Starlord a scowl, as hevand Lylla we're introducing their kids to the others knowing Mantis was wanting to hold them so badly._

 _"Do they have names yet, or what?" Drax asked them, seeing Lylla shake her furry head at him._

 _"Not yet, but we're thinking on names, yet they're adorable like melting Rockie's heart, when he first held them, especially the girl." Lylla told them, making Gamora smirk knowing those two would be good parents seeing Lylla feeding both infants with Rocket's help._

 _"Yeah, they love milk, but they probably need an nap soon, since they like zGroot rocking them." Rocket said to them, hearing the raccoon infant that was female being cranky, making the others smirk, knowing she might be a tech greniys like Rocket growing up seeing Groot rocking her gently in his vines, seeing her begin to calm down sucking her thumb of her paw._

 _"Awww, too cute, as you two are off to a good start with them." Drax said seeing Lylla nodding, hoping they would grow up happy seeing Rocket agree with his mate kissing her, going to invent forva bit since their kids were taking an nap._

* * *

Rocket wondered why Lylla was smirking in her sleep, because it was morning unaware of the sweet dream she was having, guessing she would end up telling him later, yet she looked cute sleeping getting up without waking her up going to make them breakfast since he knew Ho to cook of sorts which the others did not know about going to the kitchen on the Milano.

He was making pancakes, breaking eggs, and flipping them catching them in the pan, grinning with pride at his skills besides grabbing condiments from the fridge like chocolate and whipped cream, spraying smiley faces on tnem like the one he had drawn on Lylla's cast, blushing knowing he had made a mess, not caring.

"She's gonna love them, and bring a cute start to the day." he muttered walking out of there with the tray walking to the hangar bay where Lylla's ship was, going back inside seeing Lylla awake rubbing sleep from her eyes with her good paw, since having bed fur made her look adorable seeing her smile.

"Wow, you made us breakfadt, Rockie?" she asked stroking her rock with her paw seeing him nod, guessing she had probably been talking to it after waking up, sitting on the couch, as Lylla was telling him about the dream she'd had seeing his eyes widen in surprise since being parents would be amazing, yet scary.

"No, they weren't ottercoons, one was a baby otter and the other one was your species." Lylla told him, making him grin despite having chocolate syrup on his furry cheek making Lylla giggle, because it was cute knowing they would be good parents someday holding paws, hoping nobody would walk in right now, seeing Groot had taken Starlord's Zune without asking, making Rocket chuckle.

He was going after his teenage treelike son, who had plugged headphones into Starlord's Zune, dancing like he had been, when he had been a sapling making Rocket get that Groot was trying to get his attention, since he was around Lylla a lot assuring him they were still family seeing Groot give the Zune back, relieving Starlord, seeing Rocket go check on Lylla who was sparring with Gamora.

"Relax we're being careful, plus I wanted to teach her self defence." Gamora told him.


	11. Stressed

"What's up with your trash eater of a boyfriend?" Starlord asked Lylla, making the female otter sigh as she threw a rock at him which Rocket was amused by, relieved it was not the special one she wore aroubd her furry neck.

"What the heck was that for, Lylla?" Starlord said rubbing his head.

"Nobody calls Rockie stuff like that, alright?" Lylla said seeing Gamora smirk at Lylla, knowing that the female otter was protective of Rocket, guessing Rocketbwas having a bad day, and Starlord calling the auburn furred male certain things added to it.

"Yeah, maybe he is, but Lylla can cheer him up." Drax told them seeingbGroot agree, bringing his friend coffee and snacks that might help him cheer up going to Lylla's ship finding Lylla and Rocket on the love seat or snuggle couch as Lylla called it surprised that Groot had brought them snacks, seeing the treelike being nod.

"I am Groot, I am Groot." he told them, letting them be stunned seeing Rocket hug his leg, making him get it stroking his furry head gently, trying not to get any branches or splinters in Rocket's fur, making Lylla guess her boy was tired which was why he was grumpy hugging him feeling him begin to relax and his eyes getting heavy passing out.

"Yeah, he just needed sleep, but thanks, as you are both good friends, plus I care about him very much." Lylla assured him seeing Groot nod leaving them be going to see what the others were doing, hearing Starlord ask, if Rocket was in a better mood.

"I am Groot, I am Groot." Groit told him.

"He's taking an nap, huh?" Gamora said seeing him nod.

Lylla was joining them, saying that Rocket was asleep, after hugging Groot's leg and her joining in the hug stunning Starlord knowing Rocket was not a fan of hugs unless Groot did it, or Lylla so was hoping that Rocket would be in a better mood after waking up seeing Groot nod in reply seeing the bump on Starlord's head from where Lylla threw that rock at him.

"You did call him certain things, that he hates, Quill." Gamora said.

Lylla saw Rocket in a better mood after sleeping which was good, because she had been worried about him, guessing he had been having a bad day seeing Groot nod in rep,y, knowing cuddles helped his friend sometimes when he was upset or stressed seeing Lylla nod.


	12. A Big Surprise

_What's going on with Lylla, as she's been acting weirder than normal, oh boy, I think I know._

"I am Groot, I am Groot?" Groot asked, breaking Rocket out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, just thinking about Lylla, as I think I know what's wrong with her." Rocket said.

It was a few weeks after the party Lylla had thrown him for his birthday, but Rocket noticed that she was acting unlike herself, craving food especially sweet things, but also being moody plus gaining weight which he thought made her look cute so hoped his soulmate was alright, as she was his mate.

"Her ship just got back, so maybe she found out what's going on." Rocket said.

Groot sighed, knowing what might be happening, going after him, seeing Lylla with the others hearing Rocket surprised by what she revealed seeing the others grin knowing this would be intresting, hoping the auburn furred male could handle Lylla, only they were curious about what species the kid would be.

"I'm hoping for an ottercoon actually, that would be cool." Rocket said seeing Lylla grin, kissing him.

He was hoping she was alright, seeing her go to their room in the ship as she was tired from flying her ship, seeing Rocket enter lying on the bed beside her cuddling her, which was helping her relax, but also him since this was big news and something he could Lord overvRanger, that he was going to be a dad.

"Your mom's gonna be surprised, Rockie when she finds out." Lylla said yawning.

* * *

"Yikes you look exhausted man, were you inventing all night again?" Starlord asked Rocket the next morning, after he walked into the kitchen area of sorts looking exhausted making himself strong coffee.

"I was not inventing, but talking with Lylla about things like the kit thing, plus Groot was up all night pkaying video games." he said to them seeing Mantis approach putting a hand on his furry shoulder

"Sleep." she said as her antenna glowed with her powers knocking the auburn furred male out into sleep, relieving the others seeing Lylla get it carrying her mate to Tneir room tucking him into their bed, kissing his furry forehead.

"He'll be out for a while, thanks Ms Mantis as he was stressing about the baby." the female otter said making the others get it, as she was still new to the group so we're helping her out, seeing her phone buzz, as it was her mom because she and Rocket had told their families the news, making Starlord want to eavesdrop, knowing Gamora would kick his butt for that.

"She's very happy for us, but worried about how Rockie's family reacted, as his mom is probably happy only Ranger might use this to annoy him, you know?" Lylla told them.

Gamora and Mantis remembered Lylla telling them when she had visited Halfworld and Rocket's family, only Ranger had been a jerk besides pushing Rocket to the point of emotional combustion, making them get it.

After a while, Rocket began to stir because his phone had women him from the nap because of Mantis using her powers, seeing it was his mom ignoring it for now going to see what the others were doing, guessing Lylla was with Gamora and Mantis having girl talk seeing Drax, Groot and Starlord pkaying video games deciding to just invent, since he might not be able to do that, once the kid arrived.


	13. Telling Them The News

"Whoa triplets, how is Rocket gonna take this, can I watch?" Starlord asked, making Lylla roll her eyes, because she hadrecently found out she was having triplets knowing Rocket was going to freak out, because one kit he could handle, three he could not making Lylla sigh.

"He'll be surprised, but he can handle it, he's faced crazier things." Gamora assured her, making the female otter feel better, seeing Rocket awake after a bit wondering why Lylla wasnervous, as she was leading him to her ship as they were sitting on the love seat as she told him how many kits they were having.

"Seriously, triplets, how are we gonna handle three little kits?" he said, eyes wide in shock feeling her paw on his furry shoulder, stroking it feeling him relax relieving him.

"We will, just relax Rockie, thimgs will be fun." she assured him, as he was feeling better, guessing that being a father could be fun relieving him, as he was drinking a cocktail like the ones they'd had on the cruise they and the others had went on, making Lylla grin at the memory.

"Yeah tnat cruise was fun, and we were wild, from what the others said." she said, hearing Rocket chuckle at this.

"That's what I like hearing, plus our kits might have your humour." she told him making him get it.

* * *

"So, you found out that Lylla's having triplets, how're you?" Gamora said to him, the next morning seeing that Rocket had been hanging out with Lylla besides drinking cocktails which they and Groot could smell.

"Things are gonna be intresting, once the kit comes, you know?" Starlord said, making Rocket shake his furry head, seeing Groot texting hoping he was being careful, like texting Thanos, which surprised Gamora.

"Relax, I handled it, so just relax Gammy!" Ricket replied making Lylla sigh, knowing he was working on his tone for when the kits came, so she could help him.

"Yes plus Rockie is very special, you know?" Lylla said seeing Groot nodding in reply, as Rocket wasquiet about things, making her hope he was alright, seeing him go do his own thing, making a crib for the kits, which Lylla thought adorable, stunning Starlord seeing Gamora shoot him a look, so that nothing happened, because Lylla was with kits seeing Rocket nod.

"It's alright, as I know you two argue a lot, from what Gamora told me." Lylla told him.


End file.
